Tu, eternamente, tu
by Nelly Kavinsky
Summary: Sus padres están divorciados, estos últimos años viviría con su padre, no tenia planes ahí ella pensaba que su vida transcurriría al igual que con su madre en Texas, desde que vive con su padre se ha enamorado del chico de buen porte social, deportivo y el que vive enamorado de su ex novia con la que ha regresado y terminado mas de 10 veces pero este año las cosas no serian igual
1. Chapter 1

**Tu, eternamente, tu**

 **Nelly Maddox**

 **Prologo**

 ** _Sakura_**  
-¿Crees que no ha sido fácil para mí? ¿Crees que no me ha afectado lo que le has dicho a mis padres? ¡No soy un robot, ni estoy hecho de piedra, maldita sea! Entiende eso de una vez Skylar-Esta es la pelea número 19 en este año, siempre ha sido así, el se pelea con ella después el se disculpa y queda como el imbécil que es cuando no ha tenido la culpa de nada ¡y claro! Como siempre ella le perdona y dice: Pero que no vuelva a ocurrir.  
¿Que clase de persona es como para dejarse echar toda la culpa de algo insignificante? Todos los malditos años es lo mismo, regresan-terminan-regresan-terminan y así sucesivamente. Y yo, por mi maldita timidez no puedo acercarme a él, siempre que pasa eso yo quiero estar ahi para él y que se dé cuenta de una vez por todas que he estado enamorada de él desde la primera vez que lo vi, aun y estuviese besando con su novia, ex novia por ahora temporalmente, que se diera cuenta que fuera de su vida cotidiana estaba yo esperándolo con los brazos totalmente abiertos.  
Pero él nunca se daría cuenta de ello, el por estar encerrado en su propia vida con Skylar Woods y yo por ser tan cobarde y no plantarle la cara con todo y sentimientos.  
Salió del aula del salón y supe que por fin podía salirme del escondite donde lo vi hace un rato, me tape las manos con la cara, hasta yo misma me doy mucha pena por tener que estar lo viendo a escondidas, salí del aula también y esta vez no lo seguí como de costumbre lo hacía, sabía que tenía que hacer algo o toda mi desgraciada vida tendría que estar soportando esta situación y quedarme con los brazos cruzados sin decir nada, tenía solamente dos opciones:  
La número uno era darme por vencida y arrancarme a Shaoran del corazón de una buena vez por todas, por lo menos tenía que intentarlo tenía que convencerme de que el no es el hombre que encajaba en mi vida y que solo era algo pasajero, pero eso ni yo misma me lo creía de alguna u otra manera Shaoran podía chasquear los dedos y yo estaría a sus pies de inmediato donde sea y cuando sea, y eso es lo que más odio, tener que estar a la disposición de alguien que es totalmente tonto como para dejarse de alguien y echarse la culpa de todo, quería que él fuera el de antes, la persona que la primera vez terminó con Skylar trato de superarla y borrarla de su mente, creando a una nueva persona que dejaba de culparse de todo lo que hiciese su novia, el que demostraba que podía salir adelante sin la ayuda de ella y que por sobre todas las cosas del mundo tratara de abrirle su corazón a una nueva persona; ¿Pero cómo demonios actuaria yo cuando eso pasará? ¿Como haría yo para tratar de que se olvidara de ella por una buena vez?  
La número dos: lanzar al mar mi estúpida cobardía y timidez, acercarme a él y tratarlo con buenas intenciones, apoyarlo para que la razón numero uno que se encuentra en su cabeza se borrase con el tiempo y que yo pudiera ocupar ese lugar.  
Pero es que no todo eso es fácil, crecí con cobardía, viví con timidez y sinceramente tardaría muchos años para tratar de quitarlo de mi propia persona, por una vez en mi vida quería algo que es inalcanzable para mí y no luchaba por ello.  
-Deja de mirarlo o sospechara que lo estas acosado-me dijo Tomoyo, era una buena persona, era una de mis amigas, ella siempre notaba cuando Shaoran estaba en mis pensamientos y me apoyaba para que los maestros no notaran que no prestaba atención en la clase, resignada voltee la mirada a Shaoran y suspire.  
-Ni siquiera lo nota ni lo notará, ya me canse Tomoyo, ya no quiero seguir así.-Y era la verdad, sinceramente esperaba que algún día pudiera borrarlo de mi mente y seguir adelante-he bajado demasiado mis notas por estar detrás de él y mi madre cuando note eso me matará.  
-Sakura, solo has bajado pequeñas decimas en tus calificaciones-sabía que yo estaba exagerando pero en parte tenía razón  
-Lo sé Tomoyo, pero no me puedes negar que desde que he llegado aquí, ya no estudio todas las tardes, no salgo con ustedes por estar pendiente de su relación y sinceramente aunque lo sigo amando ya me he cansado.

Tomoyo me dio una sonrisa triste y se volteó para prestar atención a la clase, lo mismo que haría yo aunque me sepa el tema completo de memoria al derecho y al revés. Termino la escuela y fui directamente a mi casa a estudiar y aburrirme durante toda la tarde. No sé qué hacer

 ** _Notas de autora: Nelly al habla, esta vez he traído una nueva historia que espero que disfruten durante este tiempo, al fin he salido de exámenes finales y me he dado el tiempo de volver a escribir, no olvide dejar sus reviews, nos leemos luego lector._**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

¡Vaya que las calles de hoy en día están saturadas! Sé que siempre que empieza una nuevo ciclo escolar las cosas se complican con los de primer y segundo grado, pero esta vez la escuela se ha sobrepoblado y sinceramente no creo que nos alcancen las sillas en las aulas, me arrepentí de no haber comprado una nueva el año pasado y así ya no tendría por qué quedarme pensando si tendría que sentarme en el suelo. Mis padres han estado muy inquietos últimamente especialmente Tomoyo que ha estado empeñada en buscar algunas prendas nuevas para este curso y también en comprar útiles con una mochila que vaya de acuerdo a mi estilo.

Tenía pensado regresar a Texas con mi madre pero se complicaron algunas cosas al renovar mi Visa y no volvería a Texas hasta el próximo ciclo escolar o si es posible en las fiestas navideñas o de pascua. Quería alejarme por un tiempo de aquí e irme lo más rápido posible, sobre todo porque las cosas se complicaban. Las cosas con la relación de Shaoran siguen iguales y siempre serán así, a diferencia de años pasados yo ya no lo sigo por todas partes o me escondo para verlo sin que el sepa pero si he estado pendiente de su relación, en estas vacaciones Skylar le ha pedido que mientras están lejos experimenten algo nuevo y cuando regresen a la escuela todo seguiría normal, no me extrañaba que en cuanto llegara viera a Skylar y Shaoran tragándose como si no hubiese un mañana rodee los ojos como si me diera igual pero la verdad es que me importaba demasiado como para pasarlo por alto.

Fui a mi casilla y pude notar que mis compañeras de casilla que eran Tomoyo y Rika no eran las mismas, al parecer ahora había una chica y un chico, el nombre de la chica estaba apuntado en la parte superior de la casilla y pude notar que no había llegado, el chico ya había llegado pero no quería sonar demasiado chismosa como para fijarme en su nombre, tenía la puerta abierta y la cara metida en el casilla, no lo pude ver hasta que cerró su casilla y una chica por accidente derramó su vaso de café, la chica no le dio importancia y se fue caminando directo, el chico se separó un poco la camisa y supe que lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarle, abrí mi casilla y saque un pañuelo.  
-Toma, a lo mejor no secara del todo tu camisa pero servirá para que no la manches del todo.  
El volteo la mirada hacia mí y la clavo justo en mis ojos, los de él eran verdes y su cabello era de un tono anaranjado, después de unos segundos tomo mi pañuelo y se secó la camisa.  
-Muchas gracias, servirá para antes del entrenamiento, soy Petter Tosaki  
Abrí mis ojos como plato al oír su nombre, el es unos de los chicos populares generalmente conocido como Petter T. El mariscal de campo del equipo de Fútbol americano perteneciente a la escuela.  
-Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto  
Petter me dirigió una sonrisa, sabía que se había extrañado por que los chicos no-populares no teníamos permitido hablarles a los populares, pero supongo que él quiso hacer una excepción aunque esto me sonaba extraño.  
-Vale, bueno, nos vemos después-yo también me sorprendí, porque ellos también tenían prohibido hablarnos a excepción de que quisieran molestarnos, suspiré, después de todo este año yo dejaría de ser una don-nadie para convertirme en alguien, Tomoyo me convenció de que si ella hacia pruebas para diseño de modas y yo hacía audiciones para el equipo de danza-aérea y atletismo experimentaríamos nuevas cosas, no lo tenía planeado, yo en un principio junto con Tomoyo habíamos decidido no pertenecer a un club y que nos ignoraran por el resto de la vida, para ser alguien popular, tenias que cumplir el siguiente reglamento.  
1.-Hacer pruebas para un club y quedarse-las pruebas eran difíciles y no todos las pasaban por eso es que habían chicos sin club a menos que no quieras pertenecer a uno.  
2.-Destacar sobre todas las personas-si cumplías con esto ya tenias tu puesto asegurado  
3.-No salir ni hablar con alguien ignorante  
4.-No pertenecer a un club anticuado tales como:  
*Ajedrez  
*Conocimiento  
*Ciencia y matemáticas  
(claro que podías ser inteligente y de buenas notas siempre y cuando seas a la que ellos llaman «cool»)  
5.-No vestir anticuadamente  
(Esto incluye faldas largas, pantalones estampados, camisetas con estampado ‹nos referimos a camisas con estampado infantil› etc.)  
Era justamente lo que tenía que firmar antes de ser y formar alguien importante de un club, es por eso que hoy había decido vestirme con un vestido a medio muslo y sin mangas con un peinado veraniego, lo había elegido Tomoyo, tuve que convencerla de que no me diera algo muy «exhibicionista»  
-¿Exhibicionista Sakura?, pero si te ves fantástica-fue lo que dijo antes de ir a abrazarme en donde se encontraba mi casilla, claro que nos habíamos visto en el verano pero no mucho, sonó el timbre y supe que estaba a punto de empezar mi infierno.  
-Nos vemos después de las pruebas-le dije a Tomoyo, me dirigí al salón de danza-aérea, la fila estaba muy enorme y pocas personas pasaban las pruebas según me dijeron, aquí habían de todos los años incluyendo primer año, muchas salían del salón con cara triste.  
-Amiga, no te preocupes, por lo menos tu estas de suplente no que a mí me corrieron.-dijo una de las amigas de una chica al parecer de primer y segundo año, valla, al parecer te decían de una vez si encajaban o no y cual era tu puesto, de pronto me entraron los nervios en cuanto mi nombre sonó por todo el salón, era más grande que el salón en donde ensayaba cuando vivía con mamá, ella fue la que me impulsó a hacer esto, mi maestra decía que era tan buena que podría entrar a la olimpiadas, deje mi disco en el mostrador y me posicione, por suerte tenía el traje debajo de la ropa y no tuve que ir a los vestuarios a cambiarme, las tres chicas que estaban ahí se veían con apariencia ruda y supe que esto no sería fácil. Mi señal empezó en cuanto sonó la canción _**Say something**_ _**de**_ _ **A great big world**_ y _**Christina Aguilera**_ subí la tela y realice la coreografía justo como me la enseñaron de pequeña, no sabía muy bien como era, hacía dos años que no lo intentaba por venirme con papá que pensándolo bien realmente no lo consideraba importante, hasta ahora, yo preferiría no hacer estas tontas pruebas pero solo lo hice por Tomoyo, porque ella quería pasar a un siguiente plano y solo por ella lo hacía, no me hace mucha gracia el despreciar a los demás pero a los demás les da igual, de todos modos las personas ignoradas tampoco le daban mucha importancia, porque también actuaban como los populares, que aunque no lo crean habían 4 personas que gobernaban a los ignorados, nosotros, y esas personas que lo gobernaban se creían superiores a los otros aunque yo no le hayo el sentido. Me dio un poco de pánico sujetarme a la máxima altura de las telas al ver que algunas participantes salían lesionadas pero intente no pensar en eso. Finalmente termine la rutina las chicas y dos chicos que se encontraban ahí pusieron mirada sería y susurraron entre sí, baje la mirada sabia que esto no iba a resultar bien, cuando pararon de hablar alce la mirada y mi puesto salió en una pantalla.  
-Felicidades Sakura Kinomoto, eres lo que estábamos buscando aquí, bienvenida al club con el puesto de _vicepresidenta_ en el club.  
Mi sonrisa no podía estar más grande y una de las chicas se acerco a mi lado y me dio instrucciones, llevándome a los salones de entrenamiento  
-Soy Melody Sudaki una de las del jurado, tu actuación ha sido perfecta tanto que decidimos darte el puesto de vicepresidenta, ahora nadie lo ha ocupado y es que la presidenta del club es insoportable, este año se ha lesionado y no puede volver a ensayar se ha quedado en casa, necesitábamos a alguien que nos dirija, estábamos entre elegir a uno de los del jurado, los 5 mejores pero has llegado tu y nos has impresionado, toma esto es tuyo-me entregaron un collar con el dije de una bailarina colgada de dos telas-este es tu uniforme y aquí están los itinerarios para las practicas-me entrego el uniforme y una hoja de datos-tienes que llenar el reglamento y como eres vicepresidenta tendrás que quedarte a las audiciones, recuerda poner una cara amenazante y seria para que las chicas y chicos tomen esto mas enserio-ahora comprendía el por qué la actitud de chica mala antes y ahora la gentil-nos vemos en la siguiente audición-salió del salón y yo me puse el vestuario peinándome de de chongo, como ya hacía dos años que no practicaba mucho, me daba pena ponerme el leotardo y la mallas, me sentía desnuda, firme el contrato, prácticamente firme no hablar con los no-populares pero eso ya me daba igual si a ellos les daba igual, fui hacia el jurado y me encontré con que me estaban dando una silla casi un trono arriba de los cinco, ya solo hacía falta que me hagan un altar y me lleven cargando dándome de comer uvas.

Todas la audiciones eran pésimas, con razón casi ninguna entraba, o se caían o solo subían y bajaban, no les preste importancia a algunas que me aburrieron desde el principio y me dormí sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, desperté cuando una música metalera retumbo en mis oídos y supe que definitivamente estaba descalificado, por suerte revise la lista y era la última audición, bostece y me levante de mi lugar, las clases estaban a punto de empezar, me encamine a una de las aulas cuando Petter corrió hacia a mí y me detuvo con una de sus manos, hice a un lado su mano y me encontré con una sonrisa muy encantadora.

-Así que te has quedado en el puesto de vicepresidenta-alzo las cejas en un gesto muy tierno, le devolví la sonrisa y seguí caminando

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Olvidas que soy Petter T.-gire los ojos, Petter es uno de los chicos que consiguen la información sobresaliente antes que todos-¿Iras a la fiesta del viernes por la noche?

-No se suponía que eras Petter T.-dije en tono sarcástico-a este punto deberías estar informado de que no me gusta ir a las fiestas.

-Pero esta obligada, ya que eres capitana temporal deberás ir, y que mejor que ir a una fiesta con el mariscal de campo-dijo señalándose directamente en su pecho.

-¿Te estás insinuándome?-le dirigí una mirada de admiración a Petter, era generalmente conocido por platicar con las personas de una manera fácil, como si nos conociésemos de hace años.

-Pensé que ya lo habías pillado.

-Yo no lo sé, es que…

-Vale, entonces te recojo en tu casa a las 9:00 de la noche.

-Creo que -suspire, Petter se acerco a mi oreja, cuando oí los reclamos de Shaoran tras un salón, salió hecho una furia y detrás venían Skylar y un chico Universitario, tomados de la mano sin importarles lo que le pasara a Shaoran.

-Esta vez han vuelto a terminar-se acerco un poco mas-y parece prometer que será _para siempre_ -se alejo a donde estaba antes-o tal vez por un tiempo, conociéndolos no me esperaría nada mas, nos vemos el viernes entonces _o antes_ compañera de casilla-me dejo en mi salón de clases, pero antes de irse me susurro-te ves muy linda-me sonroje hasta la coronilla y volví a ver a Shaoran entrar muy enojado, sabia que habían terminado y que prometía ser un para siempre, pero… ¿Esta sería mi oportunidad?

 **Notas de autora: Nelly al habla, al fin he terminado de escribir el primer capítulo, en fin, ¿Qué opinan de Petter? En sí que les parece el nuevo personaje, por fin Sakura ha pasado un siguiente plano, pero ¿Cómo conseguirá Sakura hablarle a Shaoran? Y ¿Qué pasara con Petter? Al parecer está muy interesado en ella.**

 **Valla, estoy muy feliz por haber conseguido que en un día me dejasen favoritos y seguidores, muchas gracias, también a los reviews que me han encantado, de verdad se los agradezco mucho.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews y seguir la historia.**


	3. capitulo 2

_**Tu, eternamente, tu**_

 _ **Nelly Kavinsky**_

 _ **Capitulo 2**_

 _ **Shaoran**_  
Nunca me considere de esos tipos que lloran a mares por una mujer ¡No señor! Yo jamás lloraría por una mujer, menos por Skylar, estaba cabreado, demasiado como para salir hoy a las reuniones después del partido, sabía que tenía que hacer algo y rápido, aunque suene cursi y algo romántico Skylar ha sido la única persona a la que he amado, lo admito, fue mi primer amor desde la pre-escolar hasta ahora, comenzamos a salir en primero de preparatoria y desde ahí nuestra relación se volvió un desastre, Skylar se cabreada y yo terminaba suplicándole para que volviéramos, ella ha terminado conmigo más de 20 veces, y este año resulta que ya se ha cansado de mi, que no soporta que me enoje cada 5 minutos y que estas vacaciones se ha liado con otro chico, vale, ya no volvería a suplicarle como antes, ya estaba cansado de ser siempre yo el que se culpas de las tonterías de Skylar, que otro más reciba lo que me pertenece a mí, solo esperare a que ella sea ahora la que suplique por volver.  
-Líate tu también con otra chica, este año han llegado chicas guapas y eso no me lo negaras, tal vez si sales con alguien más se te pasara lo de Sky-Era una buena idea, de hecho me lo estaba planteando desde hace varios minutos, Eriol me había acompañado a un bar para calmar mi enojo y le pedí su opinión, tal vez en la fiesta de los clubs que se realizará en 6 horas, podría ver a algunas. Como todos los de la escuela ya sabrán, soy el capitán del equipo de futbol, el más importante de todos y eso me hacía sentir autoritario, no pensaba ir ya que Skylar es la capitana de las porristas y probablemente invitase a su "novio" no me agradaba la idea, nunca me había pasado algo similar a esto, siempre pasaba los día con Skylar y de eso no pasaba, desde un principio _sabia que nada era para siempre, todo tenía un principio y un fin, en el cual aprendes muchas cosas, sabía que esto algún día pasaría sin embargo nunca me prepare para ello.  
_ -No lo sé, tal vez en las fiestas del club mire de reojo a una que otra.  
Me fui de ahi y camine hasta mi apartamento, tampoco era que quería estar fuera todo el tiempo pero necesitaba pensar las cosas, algo que alguna vez me menciono Meiling fue que no corriera a buscar otra chica terminando con una porque eso generaría un rollo muy malo, pero ¿Que podría pasar? Además de que si salgo con mas chicas seria aun más popular de lo que ya soy, eso creo, no importa de todos modos ahora solo quiero dormirme y ya.  
 _Nada es para siempre_ , pues hoy mi nada a terminado y mi siempre continua, lejos del pasado.  
 _Al fin me doy cuenta de que el pasado no se olvida, pasas de él, pero jamás se olvida, nunca habrá nadie que impida aquello._  
Hace algunos días había recibido una postal de mi madre, a ella nunca le agrado Sky, pero yo siempre la defendía, en fin ya basta de lamentos y lloriqueos era hora de que demostrara que podía sobrevivir sin depender de la felicidad de alguien mas, dormí un par de horas porque sabía que la fiesta de los clubs duraría mas allá de las 3 de la mañana y no quería estar muriéndome de sueño.  
El despertador sonó justamente una hora antes de que empezase la fiesta, odiaba la impuntualidad pero al fin y al cabo era una fiesta y me dormí otra hora más, volví a despertar y la fiesta había empezado media hora antes , me vestí, use una de las chaquetas de la escuela que al reverso traían el equipo perteneciente y tu nombre, me encantaban estas chaquetas porque eran verdes, las de fútbol americano eran rojas y los demás deportes eran negras, no me importaba mucho la vestimenta ni el peinado y salí sin haberme peinado.  
La casa de la fiesta no estaba tan lejos así que preferí caminar, hacía tiempo que no volvía a hacer esto, tal vez retome algunas cosas que había dejado de hacer y mejorar un poco en mis calificaciones reprobatorias, no era que fuera un imbécil, es más, yo con una leída de texto podía memorizarme algo, los exámenes eran lo único que me salvaban de reprobar y eso era un alivio porque no contaba con tareas ni trabajos, mucho menos hacia trabajos extracurriculares, toque el timbre de la casa y pase al salón de fiestas, como toda fiesta estaban las luces apagadas, con pequeñas luces de colores por el salón, al rincón estaba la barra y en el centro una piscina con luces incluidas adentro, una pista de baile y pequeños dormitorios para los que tenían resaca, principiantes de alcohol, el baño también estaba ahi dentro, conocía la casa a la perfección, había venido aquí unas dos o cuatro veces, me encontré con la ruedita de mis amigos; Eriol, Yamasaki, Radar, Kou y Jake, participantes de mi equipo de fútbol, me acerque en donde estaban y tome una copa de las que ofrecían los camareros, como era de esperarse Chiharu estaba ahi con la chaqueta de Yamasaki puesta, siempre considere estas chaquetas sagradas y por nada del mundo se la entregaba a una persona ni por que fuese mi madre, empezamos a platicar de algunas cosas hasta que Yamasaki se largo con Chiharu, Kou estaba buscando a alguna chica que le hiciera caso, Eriol fue al baño y Jake no perdió el tiempo, mientras yo y Radar estábamos soportando las miradas de algunas chicas que supuse ser de primero, me acerque un rato a ellas para no quedarme atrás y me arrepentí de ello, una de las chicas era descaradamente coqueteando, no rechiste ni nada por el estilo ya que por el fondo vi a Skylar con el tipo universitario besándose y toqueteándose como si no fuese un mañana, me gire en cuanto note que Sky volteo la mirada hacia donde yo estaba y continúe fingiendo como si no me importara.  
Tiempo después una chica llamada Rosee derramo un pedazo de su comida sobre Sky, ya sabía cómo era y no tarde en suponer que ella tomaría lo primero que viese y se lo lanzaría, se hizo una rueda y empezaron a gritar.  
-¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!  
Sky falló el tiro y le dio a una de las chicas que estaba coqueteando conmigo y ella hizo lo mismo, hubo varios tiros fallidos y comenzó la típica:  
"Pelea de comida"  
No me iba a perder la diversión y empecé a lanzar todo tipo de comida, por suerte y no había recibido ninguna mancha de comida, me quite la chaqueta por si las dudas para no mancharla y empecé a esquivar la comida, no sé si fue el destino o Karma pero logre darle al universitario con uno de los pasteles más grandes, empecé a reír sujetándome el estomago muy fuerte con las manos, descuide el que no me dieran con comida, de todos modos me daba igual, vi a una chica enfrente de mí que sostenía un pastel, la empujaron y el pastel callo justamente en mi cara.

¡No puede ser!, fue tanto el impacto de mi cara con el pastel que se cayó de mi cara y le dio a la chica impidiendo que viese su rostro, al principio pude notar que ella tampoco tenía rastro de comida por lo que los dos recibimos la venganza del otro, me desequilibre y caí a la piscina jalando a la chica que tenía enfrente, generando que los dos nos empapásemos de agua, la chica se sumergió y el agua permitió que se limpiara la cara, yo también hice lo mismo, suerte que la chica traía jeans porque si no se le hubiese levantado el vestido, finalmente subí a la superficie una vez que se me limpio la cara, la chica también había salido y por fin pude ver su rostro, era una chica de cabellos castaños con unos profundos ojos verdes, mostraba una sonrisa y se reía, no supe que decir y lo primero que salió de mi boca fue un:  
-Lo siento, yo no quería tumbarte  
No sabía de qué rayos me disculpaba si para empezar todo había sido un accidente, de todos modos ella volteo la cara hacia a mí y me dirigió otra sonrisa.  
-No te preocupes, todo fue un accidente, solo diviértete.  
Nado hasta la orilla de la piscina y pude ver que un chico la esperaba afuera, la ayudó a salir y note su esplendida figura, en cuanto salió, recibió una chaqueta por que titiritaba de frio, no me llamo la atención absolutamente nada de eso si no que la chaqueta era roja, obviamente era del equipo de fútbol americano, voltee la vista hacia él, hace algunas hora el chico no me interesaba hasta que vi el color de la chaqueta, mis sospechas eran ciertas;

La chaqueta pertenecía a Petter T. El mariscal de campo, ese tipo lo odiaba de toda la vida, siempre competíamos uno por lo que tenía el otro, incluso el se propuso quitarme a Skylar y mi puesto de fútbol en la escuela, se rindió hace una año y no volvió a intentar nada, en ese tiempo, en 5 segundos de mi preciado tiempo surgió una malévola idea de mi cabeza.  
-Hey Li, ¿Y tú de qué vas?  
Petter me estaba regañado por haber tirado a la chica, en mi mente no podía dejar de pensar en eso, no le preste atención a Petter y me dirigí a la orilla dándome cuenta de que estaba ahí hace mucho tiempo.  
-Nada que te interese T, yo hago lo que se me da la gana.  
No dijo nada mas ya que estaba tan preocupado preguntándole si estaba bien a la chica, mis sospechas eran ciertas, sin duda tendría que llevar a cabo lo que se me ocurría, nada más y nada menos que una:  
- _Vendetta_ \- susurre por lo bajo y una sonrisa maligna salió por la comisura de mis labios.  
Exactamente tenía que hacer esto fuera lo que fuera, vi a Petter muy preocupado por la chica lo que significaba que le importaba y _mucho_ así que este era el plan;  
Arrebatarle a Petter lo que quiere o lo que querrá.  
Simplemente era así ¿Que podría pasar? Solo podría conseguir esto:  
a) vengarme de Petter  
b) liarme con aquella chica para distraerme de Sky  
Después de todo sería lo único que podría conseguir, tampoco es como si esperase a que después de haber socializado con ella me enamorara ¿verdad? Era completamente absurdo, al fin y al cabo, de la única persona de la que podría estar enamorado seria Sky.

 **Notas de autora: Hey, Nelly al habla, ¿Cómo están chicas? por fin se me ocurrió una idea para que la primera impresión de S &S, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.**

 **Gracias por sus review, significa mucho para mí el poder leer su opinión, en serio muchas gracias, no olviden dejar sus comentarios en el recuadro de abajo y nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**

 _ **Nelly K.**_


	4. capitulo 3

**Tu, eternamente, tu**

 **Nelly Kavinsky**

 **Sakura**

Suerte que no tome alcohol o ahora mismo estaría vomitando como si no hubiese sido un mañana, afortunadamente Petter tampoco tomo mucho y pudimos llegar sanos y salvos hasta mi casa. Supe que Tomoyo no había ido por que su madre y ella fueron a ver otro asunto de una importante beca en Paris sobre su carrera así que estaría sola por una semana, por suerte también tenía a Naoko y Rika ahí, si no, no sé qué haría.

Petter pasó por mí en su auto en la mañana y había llegado más temprano por culpa de los entrenamientos de Peter, estaba paseándome por los pasillos y llegue justamente al área de los entrenamientos de futbol, no sabía exactamente qué hacía ahí y me gire encogiéndome de hombros como si me respondiese a mí misma.

-Hola, guapa

-Vete al diablo- Conteste sin siquiera saber que persona me decía eso.

-Con que hoy estas de mal humor-me gire para saber a quién pertenecía la voz, era Shaoran, no me impresionaba demasiado después de todo el era el capitán de futbol, no me disculpe y seguí caminado, ¡Pero en qué momento empecé a comportarme así! Se supone que debería comportarme como una estúpida enamorada y hablar como si me derritiera. Se paró en seco, porque había estado siguiéndome, volteé la vista hacia donde él estaba y note su ceño fruncido, pues Skylar estaba con aquel universitario en la entrada, tragándose.

-No se dé que te quejas, tu igual te veías así de estúpido-Definitivamente había tomado algo raro, yo no me comportaba así pero de alguna u otra forma mi actitud frente a él era distinta, el volteo la mirada hacia a mí.

-Que sincera, me agradan las chicas sinceras-me tomo tiempo procesar toda aquella información, Shaoran Li estaba tratando de ligar conmigo y yo no sabía qué hacer así que dije lo primero que pensé.

-Vale, ¿De qué va todo esto? ¿Es por ella verdad?-señale a Skylar, sin duda Shaoran estaba actuando así para poner celosa a Skylar o algo parecido, lo pude notar ayer en la fiesta.

-Ella ha quedado en el pasado-me respondió cruzándose de brazos girando la cara indignado, me puse a la altura donde él estaba y le dije todo lo que me pareció su actitud desde que rompió con ella.

-Entonces deja de comportarte como un verdadero idiota-

Volví a girarme y me marche de ahí lo más rápido posible, estaba un poco enojada al saber cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero aun en mi cabeza cabía la posibilidad de que fuera cierto y yo le interesara, claro que esa opción se esfumo en los 6 minutos en que vi como Shaoran besaba y toqueteaba a una morena, sin duda era un sin vergüenza, me fui a mis clases y tome apuntes de absolutamente todo, a excepción de la pequeña distracción que produjo mi celular, no sabía si abrirlo o no, estaba prohibido sacar los celulares en clase, tal vez era importante o tal vez no, me fije a mi alrededor y absolutamente casi todo los alumnos tenían su celular escondido debajo de la banca, ¿Lo saco o no lo saco? No me importo y lo saque con la posibilidad de que mama me enviase un mensaje, pero no, el teléfono era desconocido.

 _¿Qué tal una salida al cine?_

 _Atte: Petter T_

No sabía si arrepentirme o no de haberlo abierto, ¿Es que no podía esperar a la salida? Conteste después de meditarlo un momento y le dije que si, solo un simple si y volví a guardad el teléfono, termino la clase y fui a mi entrenamiento de danza aérea, en cuanto entre observe a muchos chicos y chicas platicar, me dirigí justo a donde estaba Melody.

-Hola Sakura, justo estábamos esperando a que tu llegaras para trabajar, pero bueno, dejamos la charla para el cine.

-¿El cine?

-Si, al que mi hermano Petter te invito o ¿No lo sabías? Bueno, de todos modos yo te aviso, Ren es mi hermana pequeña y hoy se ha estrenado una nueva película romántica, yo iré con mi novio pero nos han cambiado las salas a Petter y a mí, así que Petter no quiere ir solo con Ren porque al final de la película ella se pone a llorar, no importa si es final triste o feliz, ella llora así que le he dicho que te invite y como eres una chica tal vez y le puedas ayudar a Petter a calmarla

-Oh-suspire, pero que corto era en los mensajes y no me había explicado toda la situación, solo lo había dejado con un pequeño ¿Vas al cine? En fin, me olvide de ello y me puse a trabajar, calentamos absolutamente todos y sin excepción, pusimos a prueba de altura a los nuevos, y su flexibilidad, Melody y yo empezamos a informarle a los participantes de los inter-escolares, seleccionamos a algunos cuantos para el concurso y cuando al fin salieron todos por aquella puerta caí rendida, todos se habían ido y llego a mi mente una pregunta que no había tomado importancia hace rato. ¿Melody es la hermana de Petter? Pero si ella se llama Melody Sudaki, a menos de que sean hermanastros, era la única opción que tenían.

Deje a un lado de mi mente los asuntos de Petter y comencé a pensar en lo de esta mañana, todo era muy confuso, desde mi comportamiento hasta las intenciones de él, a leguas se notaba que quería una distracción andando de chica en chica, lo que significaba una cosa, Skylar realmente le importaba como para que él hubiese cambiado, sin embargo a mi mente llego una posibilidad y un plan que ni en un millón de años se me hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera ocurrido esto, el estaba totalmente enamorado de Skylar y yo… estaba dispuesta a ayudarle, suena como una típica frase de telenovela pero es verdad, _Soy feliz si la persona que amo es feliz_ , así que iba a ayudarle a que volviera con Skylar aunque por dentro estaba desmoronándome, no pude soportar un segundo mas y le conté absolutamente todo a Tomoyo por el móvil, asegurándome de que no me escuchase nadie.

-Es normal que te comportes así frente a él, es tu sentido de protección, estas tan enamorada del que no permitiste que una pequeña intención de él te lastimase más de lo que ya lo ha hecho es por eso que te volviste grosera, sin embargo hiciste lo correcto, sobre lo segundo…no estoy muy segura Sakura, ten mucho cuidado.

Fue todo lo que me dijo y colgó, me marche a casa buscando algo lindo que ponerme para ir al cine con Peter y sus hermanas, mi sentido de la moda no era muy elevado por lo que me puse uno de los conjuntos que Tomoyo me había hecho, tome la cartera y me marche de la casa, no era necesario avisarle a mi padre, casi nunca estaba en casa por el trabajo, esa es una de las razones por la cual mama se separo e él, fueron momentos difíciles pero no podía hacer nada y termine aceptándolo todo, no le veía el caso el venir con papa, por que casi nunca lo veía cuando estaba en casa con el pero mama me obligaba a venir, aun así aprovecho cada momento en el que el vuelve a casa para tomarse un tiempo conmigo, no me fui con Peter porque mi chofer me iba a llevar debido a que si mi papa regresaba, el chofer ya sabía en donde estaba, me baje del auto en cuanto llegue al cine y subí justamente en la tienda para comprar algunas Pop-corn, estaba a punto de entrar en cuanto una mano me lo impidió, igual que las veces anteriores, sabía que era la de Peter.

-No cruses ni un paso más que eso lo pago yo, después de todo yo fui el que te invito-detrás del salió una niña pequeña que se asomo por el pantalón de Petter, al igual que él, ella tenía una cabellera anaranjada con la diferencia de unos ojos cafés-ella es Ren, es mi hermana, veras, hoy en la mañana salió una película…

-Ya lo sé-le dije restándole importancia y inclinándome en cuclillas llegando a la altura de la pequeña.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto ¿Recuerdas?-el rio ante mi respuesta y gire mi mirada hacia la pequeña, le di una sonrisa para que no se intimidara mas-soy Sakura ¿Y tú?-sabia que Peter me había dicho su nombre pero quería que ella no se sintiera excluida.

-Soy Reika Natsumi, pero me acortan el nombre a Ren, no me gusta el nombre de Reika ni Natsumi-Peter me explico todo el asunto de su familia, su madre se había muerto y su padre se volvió a casar con una mujer divorciada, donde conoció a Melody su hermanastra, paso el tiempo y su padre y madrastra tuvieron una hija la cual era Ren, eso explicaba por qué el parecido a Melody y Peter conforme a sus ojos y cabello.

En el camino Ren no paro de hacerle preguntas a Peter a las que yo no les preste importancia porque había llegado Melody con su novio hace algunos minutos y comencé a hablar con ella, su novio parecía agradable y también se unió a la charla, nos conto que el se iría el próximo año a Texas igual que yo, Melody se puso triste pero le avise que yo cuidaría muy bien de él y que llegaría a Japón sano y salvo, sin ninguna chica detrás de el, rieron los dos y Melody se separo de nosotros y se fue a otra sala, camine junto a Ren y escuche la última pregunta que dijo Ren, que era ¿los agujeros negros son una consecuencia necesaria de la gravitación? gracias a mis estudios, no tarde en pensar cuál sería la respuesta, Peter no tenía ni idea de que le hablaba Ren y solo la ignoraba, Ren inflo los cachetes y se cruzo de brazos enojada con Petter, no sabía si responder a su pregunta o no pero opte por responder.

-Debido a las dos teorías, la de relatividad general de Einstein o la relativista de la gravitación de Logunov no puede darse por garantizado que los agujeros negros sean una consecuencia necesaria de la gravitación.-Ren se separo de Petter y dejo su lado molesto, junto sus manos y me miro con ojos ilusionados.

-¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Hace tiempo quería dedicarme a ser Astrónoma.

Ren no paro de hacerme preguntas hasta que empezó la película, se sentó justo en frente de Peter y de mí, lo que era un alivio, oí a Petter quejarse y se durmió a mitad de la película, el asunto resulto al revés al final, pues Ren y yo estábamos llorando cuando termino la película, lamentándonos de su historia romántica, estuvimos ahí hasta que todos abandonaron la sala, Petter todavía no despertaba y seguimos llorando, nos calmamos cuando una empleada vino a sacarnos y ya nos encontrábamos mejor, movimos a Petter y mentimos de que por su culpa habíamos tardado hasta el final, aun así se extraño al no oír ni rechistar a Ren. Finalmente se marcharon cuando convencí a Petter de que mi chofer venia por mí, lo cual no era cierto, era solo que quería caminar un rato, hacia mucho que no hacia esto. Vi a Shaoran en una de las esquinas de donde me encontraba, estaba muy pensativo mirando hacia el cielo, tenía que decirle que lo ayudaría, ya no soportaba más. Me acerque a él y le hable.

-Te ayudare-el sacudió la cabeza como si estuviera esfumando todos sus pensamientos de su mente, volteo la mirada hacia mí y me miro extrañado-se que te gusta mucho ella, lo veo en tus ojos y tu manera de actuar, creo que te importa mucho-se sentó en una banqueta y poso sus manos en sus rodillas.

-No sé ni siquiera por qué haces esto.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo ser amable?

-No

-Entonces apáñatelas tu solo-no quería irme así pero el enojo se apodero de mí y me valió un severo cacahuate mis intensiones anteriores.

-¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme?-dijo detrás de mí, me gire y lo encare

-Este es el plan, te conseguiremos una novia falsa, de algún modo u otro modo se que a Skylar todavía le importas por que en ocasiones se te queda mirando, ¿Acaso no te preguntas por que las chicas con las que sales no han vuelto a insinuarte?

-Pensé que solo querían pasar el rato.

-Por supuesto que no, mayoría de las chicas buscan una relación contigo, Skylar las amenaza a todas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Recuerdas lo de hoy en la mañana?-el asintió-mira esto-le lance mi celular enseñándole el mensaje que Skylar me había enviado por la tarde diciéndome que no me acercase a él, lo leyó y rio sin que yo supiese porque.

-¿Entonces quien será mi novia falsa?

-Eso estaba pensando pues…

 **Notas de autora: Hola, Nelly al habla, otra vez hay actualización, yeiiii, ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? ¿Quién creen que será la novia falsa de Shaoran?, no olviden dejar su repuesta y su opinión en los reviews, gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado review, y nos leemos en la próxima.**

 **TsukihimePrincess: hola de nuevo, había subido el capítulo antes pero me e olvidado de responder a tu pregunta (sorry) pero ahora que lo dices, no lo tenía pensado si en dado caso de que necesitaramos un color para sus chaquetas seria el azul**

 **Cambio y fuera**

 **Nelly K.**


	5. capitulo 4

_**Tu, Eternamente, Tú**_

 _ **Nelly Kavinsky**_

 _ **Shaoran**_  
Si, sin duda había quedado perfecto, no era que fuese una mala idea al menos yo no la consideraba, desde que la chica de Peter que se presento como Sakura y que me solicitó su ayuda me parecía extraño, podría que fuese una trampa de Peter pero esa idea había sido desechada por que hace un año había dejado de molestarme y yo a él, no tenía ningún inconveniente y el ya tenía a su chica, entonces ¿Qué diablos quería? De algún modo algo me hizo aceptar su propuesta y ahora me encuentro realizando una plan que ha sido el mejor que he planeado en años y lo que marcaría mi vida pero que sin embargo a Sakura le parecía "inapropiado"  
-¿Pero qué tiene de malo? Yo lo veo demasiado bien, no es como si insinuases tus planes-contesto Radar al pedirle su opinión sobre la idea, al cual ya le habíamos mencionado todo el asunto respecto a mi o el plan de Sakura-es más hasta pretendo quedarme para el casting.  
-¡Pero si a primera vista se ven la insinuaciones de Shaoran!, ¿Es que no has podido pensar en algo mejor? Cuando te dije que tendríamos que hacer una búsqueda por toda la escuela para encontrar a tu falsa "chica ideal" no me refería a que hicieses un casting de una supuesta "obra de teatro" llamada "La chica perfecta para Shaoran" ¿Es que no hay descaró en ese título?-Me cruce de brazos y le dirigí una mirada desaprobadora a Radar, no estaba dispuesto a volver a hacer los volantes y el mega cartel que había puesto a la entrada ni mucho menos desaprovechar la oportunidad de que me prestaran el auditorio.  
-Puedes cambiarle el título si quieres, yo no volveré a hacer esa propaganda-había pasado unas dos semanas aproximadamente desde que comenzó a trabajar en ese proyecto, me marche con Radar al entrenamiento de futbol y comenzamos a entrenar para las elecciones, había decidido que tendría que pasar por la tarde a la casa de mi padre para saber la razón por la cual me había situado, desde el día que hable con Eriol no lo he visto, siempre desaparece cuando se le da su gana y eso no me sorprende, en casos como esos prefiero quedarme con Radar en las horas de clase ya que era con quien me llevaba mejor, Kou y Jake siempre se salían de la escuela y Radar era el único que siempre iba a clases, y está clasificado como uno de los chicos mas simpáticos de la escuela, nunca sabía lo que Radar hacia por las tardes y decidí acompañarlo a donde sea que fuese, después de terminar el entrenamiento por su puesto ya que nos quedaban 2 horas libres debido a que los maestros todavía se estaban retirando, nadie sabía el por qué, desde que contrataron a la nueva directora últimamente los maestros se van y eso nos da tiempo libre, Radar fue a una librería y ahi fue cuando empecé a dormir en una de las mesas por ahi cerca hasta que me desperté por la incomodidad de la postura que llevaba hace media hora, no encontré a Radar cerca y camine hacia una de las estanterías y me encontré con una imagen impresionante, ¡Radar estaba besándose con la cajera! No me lo podía creer ya que Radar siempre recibía piropos y una que otra insinuación de alguna chica pero en las rechazaba, nadie sabía porque pues Radar no ha salido con una chica en la vida, hubo un tiempo en el que lo creímos gay pero no estábamos seguros sin embargo la escena que tenía enfrente me demostraba todo lo contrario, no podía creer que no se lo hubiese dicho a nadie, ¡Ni si quiera a mí! Que soy la persona más cercana a él, tampoco quería que me lo dijese porque yo se lo pida pero al menos esperaré algunas semanas para que me lo contase y solo si tengo oportunidad pueda conocerla y llevarme bien con ella, después de todo Radar se lo merece, volví hacia mi puesto en la mesa de la librería y escuche unos pasos cerca, me intenté hacer el dormido para que no sospechara nada y por suerte no lo hizo pero sin duda en cuanto fingí que me dormía en realidad 5 minutos mas después dormí.  
Radar y yo corríamos hacia la escuela ya que el "casting" estaba a punto de empezar en 5 minutos y no quería que Sakura escogiera por mí, así que cori más deprisa que no pude ver que titulo había puesto Sakura en la entrada solo corrí y me senté en una de las sillas con Radar a mi lado, Sakura llego dos minutos después sentándose a lado de Radar y por fin pude leer el titulo.  
-¿Eternamente tu? Eso suena aun más tonto de lo que había sonado mi título- reproche mirando directamente a Sakura quien ahora fruncía el ceño.  
-¡Oye! Da las gracias de que te ayude-guardo silencio en cuanto paso la primera persona.  
Todas absolutamente tontas, sin educación y aun mas defectos que otra persona podría tener, así que me puse mis audífonos y mire sin un punto directo en el cual encontrara algo interesante, me quede pensando en mi familia, en mi madre, en mi padre y mis hermanas, sin duda ellas eran personas muy encantadoras y mi padre un hombre muy respetable, los admiraba a ambos por la fuerte union de su matrimonio y su valentía para pasar las difíciles pruebas de la vida, y mis hermanas eran otro caso, aunque odiara cuando ellas me trataban como a un niño pequeño, yo sobre todas las cosas las quería, pero por más que respetara a mi padre aun seguía enojado con él y con mi madre, en cuanto empecé a presentarles a Sky ellos se negaron e hicieron todo lo posible por separarme de ella, a mi no me importaba si ellos me dejaban de hablar mientras yo fuera feliz, finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo y mi madre y padre insistieron en que nunca más la trajese a casa, que ni si quiera pisara el suelo por su falta de modales y respeto a los mayores, entiendo que Sky nunca fue una persona que respetaba a todos ni la chica de buen promedio escolar y dulce, ella siempre combino dos personalidades, el que sea capitana de porrista la hacía verse tierna pero el que se saltara las clases y usara ropa excesivamente corta le hacia una persona rebelde, siempre cambiaba el pelo de diferentes tonos de colores aunque yo le decía que su cabello estaba bien pero hay algo que sobresale de todas estas cosas y es que...  
-...Sin duda todas han actuado muy bien y me sorprende su talento, pero yo no soy quien escoge a la protagonista si no el dueño del guión, compañero Li, ¿podría decirme quien es la protagonista?  
Mierda, no había prestado ni la mayor atención a las audiciones y Radar me veía con una mirada picara, no sabía a quién escoger así que tome los papeles de inscripción y fingí leerlos, sabía que tenía que prestar atención para ver a quien podría contarle mi plan sin que saliese a contarlo a todos los demás, conocía a la mayoría de las chicas y mayoría eran demasiado chismosas, opte por preguntarle su opinión a Radar.  
-Creo que la mejor para este puesto es Nanami Tsubaki-dijo Radar, vi un a amplia sonrisa de parte de Sakura y opte por tirar a la basura lo que Sakura quisiera decir con esa sonrisa y le hice caso a Radar.  
-Estoy de acuerdo-mencione y se fueron todas las concursantes dejando ver a una chica con anteojos redondos, bajita y con frenos. Maldito Radar, ser del mal, sabía que no debía de confiar en él, de acuerdo, sabía que podía confiar en el pero solo lo pensé porque tenía ganas de hacerlo, Sakura menciono que no valía ni la mas mínima renuncia y empezó a contarle todo el asunto a Nanami, pude ver ilusión en sus ojos y no quise ver mas, salí de la audición completamente enojado con Radar, ese maldito y estúpido traidor de quinta. Fui hacia la cafetería y me encontré con Skylar platicando con sus amigas, gire la vista y vi a tres personas que se acercaban a la mesa.  
-Muy bien Shaoran, ya tenemos todo listo y tu "pareja" sabe todo el asunto, tenemos que arreglar citas, salidas a tus partidos y cosas esa que hacen los novios ¿entiendes?-me dijo Sakura mientras tomaba asiento, Radar venia platicando alegremente con Nanami y yo estaba dandoles la espalda a todos-¡Hey! Si te vas a comportar a si ¿Sabes qué? Mejor ni te ayudó, después de todo tú fuiste el que escogió a Nanami-Y tenia razón, eso era lo que más odiaba, sobre todo porque ella estaba haciendo lo imposible para ayudarme (bueno, tal vez no nos vallamos a tanto) y yo no la estaba ayudando.

-Está bien-suspire-dime.

-Platica un poco mas con Nanami, puede que te cueste un poco de trabajo porque es muy seria sin embargo cuando te ganas su confianza es un persona realmente agradable-volteo la vista hacia Nanami y Radar que aun seguían platicando, yo también la seguí con la mirada, tal vez no es tan fea como pensé hace unos momentos.

-Hare lo que pueda.

 **Notas de autora: Si, sé que es más corto que los otros pero no se me ocurrían nada, en fin ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Sin duda vemos a Shaoran dispuesto a ceder a hablar con Nanami y no sabemos hasta después como se irán proyectando las cosas, una vez más y siempre lo seguiré haciendo gracias a las dos chicas por sus reviews, recuerden dejar su reviews y nos leemos hasta la próxima.**

 **Cambio y fuera.**

 _ **Nelly K.**_


End file.
